A battery charging system is an essential, complementary electrical energy system to all types of electric cars. Being a necessary system for electric cars, its function is extremely huge.
Along with the development of electric cars, the electric car charging system will be deployed more as battery charging stations (like gas stations). The main function of a battery charging system is to charge the electric car. When a battery charging station supplies a quick charge to an electric car, the charge percentage at the moment can be one time to several dozens times. When several (at least more than one) electric cars simultaneously undergo a quick charge, the necessary current is extremely large which creates an enormous demand on the electric power grid. Therefore, it would be desirable to have battery charging systems that can utilize AC power grids and provide for high demand situations.